


Augustus Paygrade

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Augustus Luthor, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Taking on so many is risky but the payout should be good
Kudos: 6





	Augustus Paygrade

“Working against Dad so early is just going to cost you.” Augustus rolled his eyes before he tilted his head to give his brother the look that the comment deserved. “You’re just going to cry when he takes your cute little company apart. What is wrong with waiting? Waiting is nice.” Kon muttered as he dipped his hand into the fruit dish. “The long game is really nice. You snatch things away from Dad that he didn’t know was possible.”

“How’s that house you took from Dad?” Augustus was actually a bit curious. He listened to his brother but kept his eye on the code that he was currently running. “I thought you didn’t like France.”

“I don’t.” Kon huffed. “I burned the clothes and sheets inside and the mattress and then I sent the picture to Lana. She’s not getting in breathing.” Kon hissed. “Distance of our Dad again. I swear it’s bad enough that Clark keeps dancing around the moment that Lois gives him the kiss. Then Lana pops up. then Chloe won’t go away. Then the Bat actually turns up everywhere.” He hissed. “Can I get any peace?”

“If I had to pick.” Augustus murmured as his code hit a snag. He calmed his breathing before he went back to try again. “I like Selina. I wish she would stay.”

“I don’t even know about that mess.” Kon sprawled closer to his chair and laughed. “All I know is that it was obviously a hot mess. You’re lucky those two calmed down. I don’t know what Dad did but Selina tried to choke him out with her whip. It had to be serious.”

“No wonder Dad wants to marry her.” Augustus muttered. “In that matter he’s predictable.” He smiled when the code ran smoothly. “But better her than Amanda.”

“Ugh.” Kon shuddered. “We just got rid of her. Don’t talk about her.” He glanced both ways before he placed his feet on the table. “What about your Dad? You hear from him lately or…”

“Dad…” Augustus had to pause to search for the thread inside of him. He wrinkled his nose before he dropped the connection. “Still twenty solar systems away and the way he is travelling he won’t be coming straight here. He has to go around so thirty seven solar systems to make it here. That’s with no stops and we know…” He glanced at Kon. “My Dad likes his stops.”

“I swear you can’t win.” Kon muttered as he stared at the sky. “That reminds me what did you do to Lois?” That got his brother a small smile. Kon rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Play innocent. If something happens and Clark bursts in here it’s going to have to be me or Dad that will have to put her down you know.”

“I won’t be caught.” Augustus admitted. “But she isn’t the main target. Not right now. You took care of Lana. That means I get Chloe.”

“Chloe?” Kon murmured before he laughed. “Oh. Oh Oh!” I get it.” He laughed softly. “Well good luck.”

X

People liked to poke their noses in where they did not belong. Time moved on and it proved that Chloe simply had not. Why had it been so easy to find a way through her systems? Because she was not ready for change.

That and she was still hung up on his Dad. Still hung up on Smallville and the city that his Dad and Superman had left long behind them. Everyone had left her behind. She just had not realized that yet. She was obsolete and only one person had noticed.

“Well I had not thought it would be that easy.” He admitted to himself when he ran into the fifth block. After making it through one Chloe’s systems were child’s play. The problem lay after her. Batman, Cyborg.

He couldn’t poke too hard or they would notice. He couldn’t leave gifts or they would certainly comment. However, he could be greedy and take for himself a huge bonus. Why share Lois with Kon when he could get both in one move?

The saying was that the public deserved to know. needed to know. He had grown up hearing that. He had detested that and those who picked and chose what needed to be known. Obviously Luthor business needed to be known. Needed to be shown.

But the coverups they did. The accidental deaths they had caused. The reasons that they would not be able to sleep at night. Shouldn’t the world know about those. The times their bias caused actual deaths and harm? The public deserved to know correct?

It was three birds with one stone because it would take attention from his father. Augustus would win his father some breathing room and all the pitying glances would come his way and his father would use them correctly. And Augustus would take that moment to strike and seize.

X

He sighed as he watched the last number trickle to zero. It was done. Greediness was maybe a curse. Of all his objectives he had only obtained four of them. His father was-

Well his father was Lex Luthor. What else had he expected? Augustus felt his father come to stand by his side before his father wrapped a warm arm around his shoulder. “Good job.” He said softly.

“I still lost.” Augustus felt his hair ruffled before he rolled his eyes. “I lost Dad.” It had been a long fight too but he had lost in the end nothing to show for it beyond the satisfaction that Chloe and Lois wouldn’t be showing their faces ever again.

“This was your trial run. You lost.” His father laughed softly before he nudged him to look at the board again. “But you will rebuild and learn. You still managed to do something. That is way more others double and triple your age have done. So you dipped low.” His Dad said softly as Augustus watched his stock price move to one. “You have all the time and all the sky to fly to.” His Dad’s eyes were shining in amusement when he met his gaze. “Good job sweetheart.”


End file.
